


Scarlet Obsession

by EchoLummo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, Kidnapping, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoLummo/pseuds/EchoLummo
Summary: Wanda Maximoff thinks that she'll finally be able to have some time to herself with all the Avengers being away, except for the small problem of a SHIELD agent being in love with her. He knows that she won't return his affection so he decides to kidnap her and keep her all for himself so he can prove that she is the love of his life!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Scarlet Obsession

It was a warm evening at the Avengers HQ, with even the air-conditioned building unable to completely keep the heat away. Wanda Maximoff was enjoying some time on her own as everyone else was away which meant she had the entire building all to herself... or so she thought. The gorgeous brunette was dressed in a tight red tank top and a tiny pair of denim short shorts, leaving lots of her pale skin on display as she made her way to the living room. She had no clue that this evening was not going to be as relaxing as she had planned...

Just down the corridor, and lying in wait for her to pass, was SHIELD agent Dalton Cortez. He could feel his excitement growing as the heroine came closer and closer until she was almost at the corner where he was crouched just out of her view. The high ranking officer had been obsessed with Scarlet Witch since the moment he first lay eyes on her after she had become an Avenger. Upon hearing that all the other heroes were away and that Wanda would be alone for a few days, it was simply too good an opportunity to pass up to confess his love for her.

Without hesitation, the mean leapt our from his hiding spot when she got near. One of his arms snaked under her large breasts and held the heroine close to him, while his other hand clamped firmly over her mouth. “Hello, my gorgeous Wanda. Such a lovely name; I think it really suits a beauty like you.” He could feel her trying to wiggle and move her fingers to use her magic which made him grin widely. “Oh, I wouldn’t try and use your magic, my dear. The drug that I slipped into your food earlier will negate your abilities for the next few hours.”

Wanda was completely stunned to find herself rendered helpless like this. In a matter of seconds, this man had physically overpowered her and revealed that he had negated her magic as well! “Mmmmmmm! Mmmpphhh!” She struggled in his grip, but he was much stronger than her. All this achieved was causing her wonderful ass to rub against his erection and make him even more horny.

Scarlet Witch struggling with her incredible body up against his was a dream come true for Dalton. He could feel his erection getting bigger as he loved every second of having the beautiful brunette helpless in his grasp. Before he knew it, his lips were kissing her neck passionately as he made his way up to her ear, his breath hot against her as he whispered. “You’re so hot, Wanda. I can’t wait to show what I have in mind for tonight...”

The way that this SHIELD agent was whispering seductively in her ear was making Wanda panic, even more so when he removed his hand from over her mouth and started to bind her wrists behind her. The red cord he was using was soft against her smooth skin to begin with, but slowly grew tighter as he wound it around and cinched it tightly. “What... what do you want with me? You can’t do this!”

Her pleas were only turning the perverted man on more as he started to bind her elbows with more of the red cord - he had chosen this specifically as he liked how the colour matched her namesake. “I don’t want anything with you, gorgeous. He knotted the rope off before continuing. “We’re just going to spend some time together so I can show you how much I love you.”

Wanda wasn’t the most flexible person (nowhere near the levels of Natasha) and groaned loudly as her elbows were made to touch. “I don’t want any of this, you creep!” Her eyes widened as she watched his hands reach around and give her massive breasts a squeeze. “Don’t touch me! Get your filthy hands off of me!”

Dalton let out a small sigh at his captive’s reaction. It looked like she would need to be punished for this outburst, so he produced a large red ball gag from his pocket - he couldn’t wait to see how hot his favourite heroine would look with it between her luscious lips - and held it up to her mouth.

“What is that?! Don’t you ~ Hhhhhmmpphh! Fffmmpphh!” Scarlet Witch cried out as the huge rubber ball was pushed into her mouth and wedged firmly behind her teeth. Her captor took his time and made sure to tug on the straps sharply before buckling them tightly behind her head. The gag was so big that Wanda could hardly even wrap her lips halfway around it!

Now that the busty damsel was silenced, the man could take his time in having some fun with her for a bit. He cupped her large breasts and started to grope them relentlessly, his eyes fixed on her enticing cleavage as he did so. Dalton would soon slide his hands downwards: he pulled her thin tank top up a little so he could feel her bare hips, before giving her large ass a squeeze and then stopping at her ankles, where he began to bind them together with more of the red cord. “Hop to your room.” The agent commanded, delivering a sharp slap to Wanda’s peachy derrière to get her moving.

“Mmmmmm!” Wanda’s cheeks flushed the same colour as the cord binding her as the slap jolted her into hopping forward. Knowing she had no other choice if she didn’t want to anger her captor, the helpless heroine started to make her way towards her room. Every movement caused her large tits to bounce wildly and her lovely rear to jiggle enticingly, a show that Agent Cortez was very much enjoying. She would be in for a shock when she finally got to her room and the door was opened. The curtains had all been shut and the lights were dimmed, meaning most illumination came from various scented candles dotted around the rooms. On the centre of her bed, the shape of a love heart had been created from red cord and inside it was a variety of bondage equipment - ropes, gags, cloths, sex toys... anything that could possibly be thought of was there.

“This is all for you, my sweet.” Dalton grinned as he kissed her on the cheek before guiding her over to her bed and helping her onto it. Taking a pair of scissors in hand, he quickly gave her another kiss before whispering in her ear. “Hold still, sexy, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want you to be more comfortable...”  
Feeling the cold steel against the soft skin of her stomach, the Sokovian sorceress held her breath as the perverted man made quick work of removing her tank top, revealing the lacy red bra that she wore underneath. She could practically feel the excitement and arousal emanating from him as he unzipped her shorts and removed them too by untying her ankles and sliding them off, exposing her matching skimpy panties.

Seeing his captive in such lovely lingerie was almost too much for the obsessed man and he almost came in his pants on the spot. “Your taste in lingerie is great, Wanda. It’s almost like you knew I was coming!” He chuckled as he started to nibble on her earlobe, squeezing her breasts through her tight bra - this was a dream come true for him after waiting for this moment for so long! His lips quickly moved from her ear down to her neck, where he peppered it with kisses before starting to nibble and suck on it to leave a hickey.

Wanda was surprised to hear a soft moan escaping from her gagged lips as her huge tits were toyed with, but she quickly regained her composure. “Sstawwpp ffhiss!” She shook her head and pleaded for him to stop this madness, but her pleads fell on deaf ears. The agent had taken her moan as a sign to keep going and was in the process of kissing her chest and belly now before looking up into her soft blue eyes.

“Shh, it’s clear that you’re enjoying this.” Dalton gestured to her panties, where a small damp patch had appeared on them. He rubbed her crotch teasingly before moving to kneel behind her and picking up some of the red cord. Attaching it to the elbow bindings, he started to wind it around her chest, alternating between above and below the heroine’s bust. When he was nearing the end of the length, he pulled it over her shoulders and between the large fleshy orbs, tying it tightly to the bottom rope to form a snug chest harness.

The brunette’s breasts were now squeezed upwards and outwards, putting considerable strain on her lacy bra as the man gave her nipples a teasing pinch through the garment. “Mmmpphhh!” Scarlet Witch squealed as this happened and tried to shuffle away from Dalton, only for her captor to easily wrap his arms around her and pull her back to him. “Ettt off ee!”

Ignoring the damsel’s protests, the man took a moment to think before deciding to secure her lovely legs next. Rope in hand, he forced his captive into a kneeling position before starting to bind her ankles to her thighs. When he was done, she would be in a strict frogtie position with extra rope at the knees to keep her like that.  
This was a pretty uncomfortable position for Wanda and this was only going to continue with the final addition to her bondage. The last piece of the red cord snaked around her slim waist and kept her hands firmly pinned behind her, but it also had a more dastardly use. The poor woman hadn’t noticed that there was still a length left dangling from it, which a knot was tied into before it was thread between her legs. A much louder moan sounded from her luscious lips as her new crotch rope was tied off to her hands, meaning that any movement would cause the already incredibly tight rope to rub against her womanhood. The knot had been tied so it was in line with her clit, meaning the stimulation would be much greater and that was exactly what Dalton wanted.

“I was going to use this vibrator that I brought to get you warmed up, but I don’t think we need to bother anymore, judging by the state of those sexy panties of yours.” He tossed the sex toy away and slid a hand into the skimpy garment instead, where he began to finger the heroine’s pussy. While he did so, he would kiss and nibble on her ear and occasionally stop to whisper all the naughty things that he wanted to do with her.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm!” Wanda moaned into her ball gag as the man expertly assaulted her soaking pussy, his nimble fingers rapidly bringing her to the brink of an orgasm within a few minutes. With arousal filling her, she cried out as she climaxed, bucking her hips wildly as her juices flowed out freely and soaked her panties.

At the same time, Agent Cortez stifled a groan as he couldn’t hold back any longer and came in his pants. “Wow, I think we’re going to have to change your panties after that. Don’t worry, babe, that can wait until later as for now...” He took a chloroform soaked rag from his pocket and pressed it over her mouth and nose. “We’re going to take a little trip.”

Within seconds, Scarlet Witch was already feeling drowsy as the cloth had been soaked in a lot of the sleep-inducing drug. Her eyelids were starting to flutter as the drug entered her system and she tried to pull away from him. “Nnnnnnmmmm...” She moaned weakly but it was too late as her eyes closed and she went limp in his grasp, falling into a deep sleep.  
——————————

“Wakey wakey, sweetcheeks...” Wanda groaned as she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the dim light of the rising sun streaming in through the window in front of her. She soon realised that she was still bound, though a lot less strictly than before. The heroine was sitting on the edge of a bed with her arms bound behind her at the wrists and elbows - her captor was still using the red rope from before as he obviously liked how it looked on her. More of it had been tied around her chest like last time to form another snug chest harness. What had changed was her outfit: she was dressed in a simple red bra and panties and had some sort of red headpiece on as well. A pair of dark stockings adorned her long legs and contrasted nicely with the red rope at her ankles.

If she had thought her gag earlier had been big, then she wasn’t in luck now. Wanda had an even bigger red ball gag locked firmly in her mouth this time - it felt like her jaw was on fire already! A small stream of drool trickled down her chin and was about to drip onto her large chest when it was wiped away by the perverted man that had kidnapped her.

“Good morning, my love.” Dalton chuckled as he used his hand to wipe away the drool before placing his hands on her wide hips and kissing her on the cheek. To the damsel’s dismay, she realised he was only clad in his boxers - and his large bulge was pressing against her! “I hope you like your new outfit. The headpiece is part of a Sokovian sorceress outfit, which I think is very fitting for you.” He pulled Wanda to her feet and led her over to the window, keeping a firm grip on her as she took small steps forward in order to avoid falling over.

After a minute of shuffling, the heroine was shocked to see the familiar sight of her hometown of Sokovia and a large memorial in the middle of the square to commemorate how Ultron had destroyed some of the city. She looked around at the SHIELD agent, who had his arms wrapped around her and was gently kissing her bare shoulders. “I’ve brought you home, Wanda.” He spoke between kisses while a hand slipped into her panties. “And I’m going to prove to you just how much I love you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to MultiFan13 for coming up with the title! Please comment your thoughts on the story and what you would like to see from me next - I have a few more stories that will be posted soon but I'm happy to take ideas after that!


End file.
